


If This Is Friendship, What's Love?

by hollowfirefly



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, Sad, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowfirefly/pseuds/hollowfirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a week since their last fight, when Brendon had tried to make amends at Ryan's house and Ryan had lost it. He hadn't cried though. Brendon wished he had cried. It would've hurt less if he had.</p>
<p>But he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If This Is Friendship, What's Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot thing. Enjoy!

"I'm trying to be your friend goddamnit!" Ryan screamed at the top of his lungs. Brendon jumped back, confused. He didn't know what to say. He had never seen Ryan this angry. _Ever_.

"But... I am your friend." Brendon managed to say. The words came out soft and barely spoken.

Ryan scoffed and mumbled, "Could've fooled me..."

Brendon's throat hitched and sputtered but he wouldn't cry. He wouldnt show Ryan crying. He couldn't.

"Your more than... Than..." Brendon lingered off. He looked off towards the hallway where Ryan had him cornered.

"More than what? More than your bitch would be nice." Ryan remarked.

"Fuck Ryan you don't get it..." Brendon rubbed his face and pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting back the tears.

"No Bren I think I do." Ryan tried to form the next words to his lips.

"Get out Brendon."

Brendon looked up and felt tears fall down his cheeks. _No. Don't do this to me_ , Brendon thought.

"Ry... Please..." Brendon begged.

"Just go." Ryan said pointing towards the door. Brendon stood still, shocked. "GO!"

Brendon jumped and moved towards the door. He slowly opened it and looked back. "Ryan I..."

Ryan glared at him not saying a word.

Brendon shut the door on his way out.

*_*_*

_I am all you ever wanted._   
_I am everything you've dreamed off._   
_Don't deny_   
_This love._   
_This love._   
_I am hoping for the better_   
_And you are only seeing the worst_   
_Don't deny_   
_My love_   
_My love._

Brendon wrote these words down onto a paper. He crumpled it up and threw it towards the door of his bedroom. He had a million of small crumpled paper balls littering the floor near his door, full of unsaid feelings and emotions.

"You piece of worthless crap." Brendon said to himself. He let Ryan go. It was his fault. He ignored him. He had ignored him at school. He had ignored him unless Ryan was there with Brendon in bed.

Brendon treated him like any other girl.

But Ryan wasn't "any other" and he wasn't a "girl."

He was a boy. A boy Brendon loved too much.

It had been a week since their last fight, when Brendon had tried to make amends at Ryan's house and Ryan had lost it. He hadn't cried though. Brendon wished he had cried. It would've hurt less if he had.

But he didn't.

_Ding Dong._

The doorbell rings.

_Sigh._

Brendon sighs and trudges towards the door.

_Scuffle scuffle._

Brendon drags his feet on the floor, wiping the crust from his eyes.

_Click._

Brendon unlocks the door.

_Whoosh._

The door opens and there he is.

He has black jeans, a My Chemical Romance black tee, his hair is a mess in front of his face. He looks up at Brendon and Brendon searches for his eyes and catches just a glimpse of the confusion and loss before Ryan pulls away again.

Brendon is speechless.

Ryan: You left your shirt.

_Oh._

"Oh." Brendon takes the shirt. "Ok... thanks."

Ryan shrugs.

Just like that he was there, amongst Brendon's feelings and emotions.

And just like that he was gone.

Words can never mend a broken heart because the way a heart breaks is jagged and pieces get lost, never to be found again.


End file.
